


Exo Drabbles

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Farklı çiftlere ait drabble'lar yer alacaktır :'))





	1. Kitty Sekai

** **

**Orijinal linki: ** [ **http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/867432/16/advent-drabbles-2k14-exo-sekai-kaisoo-chankai-suchen-xiuhun** ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/867432/16/advent-drabbles-2k14-exo-sekai-kaisoo-chankai-suchen-xiuhun)

Sehun’un Jongin hakkında sevdiği şeylerden birisi kolayca kızarabilmesiydi. Yanaklarının güzel bir pembe tonuna bürünmesi ve sonra kulaklarının hızla onları takip etmesi uzun sürmüyordu. Jongin, koyu kedi kulakları başında düzleşip aynı tonda siyah kuyruğu beline dolanırken alt dudağını dişleme alışkanlığına sahipti.

Sehun, sevişirken Jongin’in utangaçlığının ne kadar sevimli olduğunu düşününce istemsizce gülümsedi. Bu, Sehun’un Jongin’e ilk oral seks yapışı değildi ancak Sehun, penisinin ucunu yalayıp tamamen ağzına alırken Jongin kızararak kıpırdanıyordu. Jongin’in yüzünü izlemeyi seviyordu; gözlerinin penisini sarmış Sehun’un dudaklarına dikmiş bakarken ağzını açtığında dudaklarının parlamasını seviyordu.

Her seferde biraz zaman alıyordu; Jongin, göğsü aldığı nefeslerle ağırlaşırken ve kalçalarını yukarı kaldırmamak için direnerek mavi çarşafa asılırken, mırlamaya başlayana kadar Sehun başını hareket ettirerek yavaşça Jongin’i rahatlatıyordu. Jongin’in onun için hazır olduğunun, Sehun parmaklarını kayganlaştırıcı ile kaplayıp daha sonra toplarından başlayarak deliğine sürüklerken gerilmeyeceğinin ya da titremeyeceğinin bir kanıtıydı. Jongin zevkin içinde kaybolmuştu. Sehun parmağını nazikçe bastırırken Jongin bacaklarını daha geniş açtı ve Jongin sızlanana kadar alay edercesine parmağını içine kaydırdı.

Sehun parmaklarıyla makaslama hareketler yaparken Jongin’in penisini tamamen ağzına aldı. Jongin’in kuyruğu çılgınca sallanıyordu ve inleyerek Sehun’un diline kendini bıraktı. Sehun onun tadını seviyordu ve parmakları yavaşça onu genişletirken Jongin’in yavaşça yumuşayan penisine ıslak öpücükler kondurarak bunu Jongin’e anlatıyordu. Jongin yüzünü elleriyle kapatarak utangaçça inledi. Sehun sevgiyle kıkırdadı ona.

Jongin’in göğsünde soluk izler vardı; her biri Sehun’a geçen sefer dişleriyle Jongin’i mühürlemesini hatırlatıyordu. Sehun dişleyip emerek yukarıya ilerliyordu. İki parmağını Jongin’in içine gömdü ve Jongin altında kıpırdandı; mırlamaları yükseliyordu. Tek sefer asla Jongin için yeterli değildi ve Sehun ona boyun eğmeyi seviyordu.

Parmaklarının ucuyla Jongin’in prostatına bastırıyordu. Jongin terli, soluk soluğa kalmış ve _mükemmeldi_. Sehun onun sıcaklığına gömülmek için can atıyordu ancak bekleyebilirdi, sabırlı olabilirdi çünkü kontrolünü kaybettiği zaman Jongin nefes kesici oluyordu.

Sehun’un parmaklarıyla bir kez daha boşalırken Jongin titreyerek çığlık attı. Penisinden akan beyaz sıvılar az öncekilere katılıyordu. Jongin sımsıkı kapalı gözleri kirpiklerinde parlayan yaşlarla açılana kadar yüzünü izledi Sehun. _Güzeldi._

Jongin’in mırlamaları Sehun’un kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Ona dokunmak, onu tatmak ve burnunu boynuna yaslayarak onu koklamak, kimse yanaşamasın diye kokusunu Jongin’in her yerine sürtmek istiyordu. Jongin’in yüzüne doğru eğildiğinde gözlerinin koyulaştığını ve teninden akan terleri gördü. Jongin, Sehun’u kendine çekti ve Sehun onu öperken alçak sesle inledi.

Jongin’in onun için, penisinin içini doldurması için hazır olduğunu biliyordu. Ancak bazen Sehun’un, Jongin’i sınıra sürüklemeyi ve sinirlendiği için onunla alay etmek hoşuna gidiyordu. Jongin başını geriye atarken Sehun’un kollarına tırnaklarını geçiriyordu.

“Sehun.” Sehun onu yavaşça genişletirken mırladı.

Sehun, Jongin’in dolgun alt dudağını dişledi ve arkasından gelen mırlamayla keyiflendi. Kendi kuyruğunun sabırsızca savrulduğunu, Jongin’in karnına sürten penisinin zonkladığını hissedebiliyordu. “Efendim, kedicik?” Sehun cevapladı ve kullandığı takma isimle Jongin’in nefesinin kesilmesi hoşuna gitti.

Jongin, Sehun’a doğru bedenini gerdi; Sehun’un penisini istemeye çok utandığından yanakları koyulaşıyordu. Sehun buna bayılıyordu ve açgözlülükle saldırdı. Sehun penisini Jongin’in genişleyen girişine yaslarken Jongin bacaklarının onun için kaldırıp kalçasını kaldırdı. Sehun sonunda içine girdiğinde Jongin’in mırlamaları tekledi, gözleri geriye kaydı ve penisi üçüncü kez sertleşti.

Jongin sıcaklığının tadını çıkarmayı tercih ettiği için Sehun hızını yavaş tutuyordu. Jongin tapınmayı hak ettiği için aceleye getirmemeyi tercih ediyordu. Nefes alabilmesinin tek yolu buymuş gibi Sehun’a sıkı sıkı tutunurdu her zaman Jongin. Jongin kendisini seçtiği için hala inanamayarak Jongin’e umutsuzca sarılırdı Sehun.

Rahatlamayı isteyen penisine rağmen Jongin’in içine nazikçe girip çıkıyordu Sehun. Göğsünde yükselen mırlamasını hissediyordu ve patlamadan önce Jongin’i öptü. Jongin kolunu Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak kalçasını havaya kaldırdı ve beraber hareket ederken Sehun’un dudaklarını yalayarak dişledi. Sehun ritmini kaybetmeye başlarken Jongin’in daha derinlerine ilerliyordu.

Sehun’un dudaklarından ayrılmak istemediği için Jongin, Sehun’un ağzında kaybolan yumuşak, tiz sesler çıkarıyordu. Sehun hızını artırarak Jongin’e istediğini verdi. Jongin’in kuyruğu sahiplenici bir şekilde Sehun’un baldırına dolandı. Sehun’un mırlamaları gittikçe yükseliyordu.

Jongin başını geriye attı; boşalırken dudakları aralandı ve gözleri kapandı. Tüm bedeni titriyordu ve Sehun durmadı; olabildiğince uzun süre dayanmak istiyordu. Jongin onu sımsıkı sarmalamışken mükemmel hissediyordu ve duyuları çıldırmak üzereydi.

Sehun sonunda dudaklarında Jongin’in ismiyle boşladı. Jongin’in içine tamamen boşaldıktan sonra zevkle inledi. Jongin etrafında kasılıyordu çünkü Sehun’un içine boşalmasına bayılıyordu. Bunun sayesinde Sehun’un kokusunun üzerinde daha uzun süre durduğunu itiraf etmişti bir keresinde. Sehun, Jongin’in kuyruğunun yavaşça baldırından çözüldüğünü hissetti ve zihni berraklaşırken sabit kaldı.

Sehun doğrulduğunda Jongin’in uyuduğunu fark edince neredeyse kahkaha atacaktı. Ağzı açık, yüzü rahatlamıştı; bu, Sehun’a tamamen güvendiğinin bir kanıtıydı. Sehun dudaklarının kenarına bir öpücük kondurdu; altındaki adama amansızca âşıktı. Kedi şekerlemesi için Jongin’in yanına kıvrılmak isterdi ama Jongin acıkmış olarak uyanacaktı ve Sehun çoktan akşam yemeklerini planlamıştı.

Şimdilik Jongin’in karnındakileri temizledi ve Jongin yan tarafına dönerken havluyu bacaklarının arasına koydu. Daha sonra beraber duş alıp yemek yiyecekler ve koltuğa kıvrılıp film izleyeceklerdi. Mükemmel bir akşamdı.

**The END.**


	2. Mpreg Sekai

**Orijinal linki: ** [ **http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/867432/10/advent-drabbles-2k14-exo-sekai-kaisoo-chankai-suchen-xiuhun** ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/867432/10/advent-drabbles-2k14-exo-sekai-kaisoo-chankai-suchen-xiuhun)

Sehun bir donördü.

Ülke nüfusunun yarısının çocuklarını ölümcül doğum kusuruyla etkileyen amansız kirlenmeden etkilenmeyen gezegendeki birkaç kişiden biriydi; güçlü delikanlıydı. Dünya için Sehun’un spermleri, pisliklerini temizleyen bozulmamış nesiller yetiştirmek için, sağlıklı taşıyıcıları hamile bırakmak için kullanılan değerli kaynaklardı.

Sehun içinse onu fakirlikten kurtaran ve yüksek sosyeteye girişini sağlayan düzenli ödenekti; ismine yapışan ve yatak partnerlerini seçmesini sağlayan bir başlıktı. Kendini şımartıyor, sonuçları olmaksızın zevk alıyor ve konuğunu sabahleyin yolcu edip gününü tek başına geçirirken başardığını hissediyordu.

Donörlerin ve taşıyıcıların sayılarının oldukça az olmasından dolayı, hangi donörün hangi taşıyıcıyı döllemek için kullanıldığı terslikleri önlemek için halka açıklanıyordu. Sehun arada sırada onları kontrol etmek ve genetik olarak kendi yarısı olan çocukları taşıyan kadın ve erkeklerin yüzlerini aramak için kullanıyordu. Daha eğlenceli şeylere geçmeden önce vakit geçirebileceği bir şey, bir hayal ürünüydü.

Bugünlerde Sehun lüks partilerde yoktu, davetiyeleri kibar sözlerle reddediyordu ve kendisini zehirli atmosferden saklıyordu. Yetişkin olduğu için dürtülerini kontrol etmeyi öğrendiğinden dolayı diye düşünmeyi istiyordu ama bu bir yalandı.

Hepsi Jongin yüzündendi.

Jongin bir taşıyıcıydı.

Jongin, Sehun’un tıbbi listesindeki isimlerden birisiydi ve Sehun kendisini hiç yapmadığı bir şeyi yaparken buldu. Jongin’i canlı kanlı görmek istemişti ve hayal ettiğinden çok daha iyiydi. Jongin’in hamileliği o zamanlar belirgin değildi ve hâlâ herhangi bir anormalliğe karşı gözlem altında tutuluyordu.

Evde, şu anda Sehun’un yatağındaki Jongin ise hoşuna gidecek müzik bulmaya çalışıyordu; yedi aylık hamile, her zaman yorgun, her zaman aç ve her zaman Sehun’un arzularına boyun eğen birisiydi. Taşıyıcılar donörlerden fazla para alıyordu ve Jongin Clean Area’da –tamamen sağlıklı nüfus için yapılmış izole bir alan—bir evi vardı ama Sehun’un evinden ayrılmak istemiyor gibiydi ki Sehun da aynen böyle olsun istiyordu.

Sehun dikkatle yatağa çıktı ve Jongin’in boynuna bir öpücük kondurarak omzunun üzerinden baktı. Alışverişe çıkmıştı ve burnu üşümüştü; Jongin ani soğuktan dolayı omuzlarını kaldırdı ve hafifçe güldü ancak Sehun’u ittirmedi.

“Buldun mu?” Jongin sordu ve bebek pozisyonunu değiştirince nefesini tuttu. Son zamanlarda Jongin’in kemikleri ağrıyordu ve kaburgalarına baskı yapan ayağı ittirerek sevimli bir şekilde homurdanıyordu. Jongin daha sonra özür dileyerek bebeğin başının olduğu yeri okşuyordu.

Sehun küçük paketi alarak Jongin’in önüne koydu ve Jongin kocaman sırıtarak dudaklarını öptü. Sehun’u sabah erkenden yataktan çıkaracak çok az şey vardı; özellikle de uykulu Jongin yanına kıvrılmış haldeyken ancak Jongin bir şey istediğinde Sehun kimdi ki isteğini yerine getirmeyecek?

Avucunu Jongin’in karnına koyarak tişörtünün içine soktu, Jongin memnuniyet dolu bir ses çıkardı. Jongin daha da genişledikçe insanları uzaklaştırabileceğine dair uyarılmışlardı ama durum tam tersiydi. Sehun kimsenin Jongin gibi kendisine tepki verdiğini görmemişti. Sehun kimseyi bu kadar çok kendine saklamak istememişti.

“Doğru olandan mı?” Sehun, Jongin’in damak tadını bilmesine rağmen sordu.

Jongin paketi açtı ve ahududulu bitter çikolatasından bir parça attı ağzına. Gözlerini kapatarak mutlulukla inledi. Çok sık göstermediği bir düşkünlüktü bu. Sehun, Jongin’in yutmasını bekledikten sonra başını geriye atarak onu öptü.

Jongin’in dudaklarından çikolatayı tatmaya bayılıyordu Sehun; dilini Jongin’in dudaklarında gezdirirken Jongin hevesle kendisini Sehun’a bastırıyordu. “Mükemmel.” Diye fısıldadı Jongin.

Pozisyonlarını yeniden ayarladılar; Jongin çabalayarak sırtüstü uzanırken Sehun üzerine çıktı. Sehun, Jongin’e doyamayacağına emindi. Jongin’in dolgun dudaklarına ve kendini kolayca teslim etmesine bağımlıydı. Dilinin hafif dokunuşuyla bile dudaklarından dökülen inlemelere bağımlıydı. Jongin’in daha fazlasını isterken kendisine dokunmasına bağımlıydı. Sehun yeniden Jongin’in tişörtüne soktu elini ve parmaklarını şiş karnında gezdirdi. Bebeğin kendisine ait olduğunu bilmek Sehun’u delirtiyordu.

Donör olarak ebeveyn olarak tüm haklarını elinden alan bir sözleşme imzalamıştı Sehun. İlk başladığında hiç tereddüdü olmamıştı ama Jongin’leyken… Henüz hiç konuşmamışlardı. Jongin’in ne düşündüğünü merak ediyordu. Sehun kesinlikle üçünün bir aile olması, apartman dairesi yerine düzgün bir eve yerleşme ve bebeği beraber büyütme şansını düşünmüştü.

Jongin, Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak ayrıldıklarında iç çekti. Yeni uyanmasına rağmen yorgun görünüyordu. “Uyu.” Sehun ona söyledi ve dikkatle Jongin’i yanına yatırdı. Uzun süre sırt üstü uzanamıyordu ve yanına dönünce inledi.

Sehun yanına oturarak kalan çikolatayı yatakta kaybolmasın diye kenara bıraktı. Jongin uyuyana kadar bekledikten sonra bilgisayarına döndü. Jongin ve bebeklerinin güvenliği için uygun evlere ait broşürlerin bulunduğu birkaç mail gelmişti. İlkini açtı ve elinde olmadan Jongin’in ne kadar sevineceğini düşündü. Ve Jongin’in kendisini ne kadar çok mutlu ettiğini.

**The END.**


	3. College Sekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Happy94sDay

Jongin, Sehun’un yatağının altında saklanıyordu.

Tuhaf bir durum değildi. Yurt kapısının açıldığını duydu ve Jongin nefesini tutarak içeri giren ayaklara odaklandı.

“_Kapıyı çalmayı_ öğrenecek kadar uygunsuz durumlarla karşılaşmadın mı çoktan?” Sehun oturduğu yerden söylendi.

“Onlar en sevdiğim anılarım.” Taemin alayla cevapladı. “Maalesef bugün aradığım tek şey Jongin. Onu gördün mü?”

“Hayır.” Sehun cevapladı. “Dans stüdyolarına baktın mı?”

“İki kere baktım.” Taemin inledi. “Gelirse bana mesaj at.”

“Neden atayım?”

“Yarın sana baloncuklu çay alırım.”

“En yakın arkadaş sadakati o kadar kolay bozulmaz.”

Taemin tısladı. “Tamam, bir hafta boyunca baloncuklu çay alırım.”

“Anlaştık.”

Taemin arkasını dönüp uzaklaştı ve kapıyı kapattı. Jongin sürünerek Sehun’un yatağının altından çıktı ve kollarını gererek oturdu. Sehun’un kendisini satacağını bir saniye bile düşünseydi yatağının altına hiç saklanmazdı. Sehun uzanarak Jongin’in saçlarını okşadı ve çalışmaya geri döndü. Jongin, Sehun’un tek kişilik yatağına çıkıp sırtına göğsünü yaslayarak Sehun kendisine yaslanabilsin diye bacaklarını da ona doladığında göğsünde sıcacık bir his belirdi.

Jongin çenesini Sehun’un omzuna koydu ve ders kitabına baktı. Burnunu kırıştırdı ve yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü. Jongin kulağının altına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurunca Sehun’un tekleyen nefesini dinledi.

“Taemin bu sefer senin aklını neden çelmeye çalışıyordu?” Sehun sordu ve yavaşça kitaplarını uzaklaştırdı.

“Güzel Sanatlar bölümünün bağışçılarından birisine yardım etmek.” Jongin iç çekti ve Sehun kucağından çekilince avuçlarına yaslandı. “Birisini etkilemek istediğinde yapıyor bunu sadece. Ve Taemin _her zaman_ birisini etkilemeye çalışıyor.” Jongin sızlandı. İlk birkaç sefer yardım etmişti ama Taemin _hiç durmuyordu_ ve Jongin, Taemin’in seks hayatı için akademik kariyerini mahvetmeyecekti.

“Ya _ben _birisini etkilemek için senden yardım isteseydim?” Sehun başını çevirerek sordu. Jongin dudaklarında oynayan gülümsemeyi görebiliyordu.

“Kendi ayağıma sıkıyormuş gibi hissettim.” Jongin yüzünü buruşturarak sordu.

“Ama o çok mükemmel birisi.” Sehun devam etti, şimdi Jongin’le yüz yüzeydi. Bacaklarını Jongin’in dizlerinin üzerine attı.

Jongin avuçlarını Sehun’un belinde gezdirerek tişörtüyle pantolonu arasında kalan tenini okşadı. “Ya? Anlatsana biraz.”

“Şey,” Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “İnanılmaz derecede yakışıklı.” Jongin elini tişörtünün altına sokunca kıvrandı Sehun. “Birazcık ahmak olsa bile aşırı seksi birisi.”

Jongin, Sehun’u çimdikledi ve Sehun gülerek kaçmaya çalıtşı.

“Ama onu en iyi kılan şey…” Sehun fısıldayarak Jongin’e yaklaştı. “…öpüşmekte gerçekten çok iyi olması.”

“Hımm, belki onu öpmeliyim ve neden abarttığını anlamalıyım.” Jongin alay etti.

Sehun kollarını Jongin’in omuzlarına sararak iç çekti ve başını iki yana salladı. “Tuhafsın.” Sonra Jongin’i öptü. Dudakları sıcacıktı ve Jongin kendi kalp atışlarını kulaklarında duyabiliyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in bedenine mükemmel derecede uyuyordu. Jongin ıslak bir şekilde dudaklarını yalayınca inledi. Bu Jongin’in saatlerce yapabileceği bir şeydi. Bunu_ daha önce _saatlerce yapmışlardı. Sehun’un sonrasında hassas dudakları için sızlanmasına –Jongin’in lip balmını çalıyordu— değiyordu.

Jongin kollarını Sehun’a sararak onu çekti ve ikisi yatağa düştü. Sehun, Jongin’in dudaklarından ayrılmayı reddediyordu. Hızlanarak dilini Jongin’in diline dokundurup inledi ve saçına asıldı.

Mükemmel bir akşam olacağının vaat eden başlangıcıydı.

Ama o anda kapı ardına kadar açıldı ve ikisi de gelene sertçe baktı. Kamera flaşı patladı ve Taemin başını iki yana sallayarak telefonunu uzaklaştırdı. “Seni Sehun’un altında bulacağıma adım gibi emindim.”

“Burada iş yapıyoruz, görmüyor musun?” Jongin kuru bir sesle söyledi. Taemin’in arkasından insanlar gelip geçiyordu. Birisi durup Jongin ve Sehun’un uygunsuz hallerini izledi.

Taemin tam bir kaltaktı. Jongin homurdandı. Bu gönüllülük belgeleri Taemin gibi uyuzlar istediğini yapamasın diye parmak baskısı istemeliydi.

“Ödemeyi full isterim.” Sehun konuştu.

Jongin gülmemeye çalıştı. Taemin etkilenmemiş gibi görünüyordu. “Sen bir şey yapmadın.”

“Onu senin için yakaladım.” Dedi Sehun. “Bu da sayılır. Ayrıca ben çikolatayı severim.”

“Ona ödeme yaparsın yoksa kılımı kıpırdatmam.” Jongin araya girdi.

Taemin mutlu görünmüyordu ama iç çekerek vazgeçmiş gibi ellerini havaya kaldırdı.

“Onu geç saate kadar tutma.” Sehun ayağa kalkarak söyledi.

Jongin, Sehun’u son kez öptü. Günün son özgür tadıydı.

“Haydi ama ya.” Taemin sızlandı. “Minho’nun penisi kendi başına ısınmıyor.”

Jongin kaderiyle yüzleşmeye giderken Sehun ifadesini yastıkla sakladı. “Bana karşı nazik ol.” İnleyerek odadan çıktı. Taemin ardından sadece güldü.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orijinal linki: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/867432/18/advent-drabbles-2k14-exo-sekai-kaisoo-chankai-suchen-xiuhun


End file.
